


Empty Placeholder: Konoha childhood (no text)

by goddamnitaisha



Series: Orochimaru Shinden [2]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Under this chapter I will group all works about Orochimaru's childhood in Konoha.This chapter is empty.





	Empty Placeholder: Konoha childhood (no text)

Orochimaru's childhood. Placeholder.

Chapter: Jiraya/Orochimaru nightmare written with NeonNinjutsu on discord

Chapter: Orochimaru's love letters.


End file.
